lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Javert - list of portrayers
Below is the full list of actors who played a role of Javert, both in musical and movie adaptation. List of Portrayers Musical * Jacques Mercier – Original French Concept Album * Jean Vallée – Original Paris stage cast * Roger Allam – Original London cast * Terrance Mann – Original Broadway cast * Thomas Goerz – Original Canadian cast * Takeshi Kaga and Sakae Takita - Original Japanese Cast * Jack Dorland – 1987 Glasgow cast * Anthony Crivello - 1988 Broadway * Andrzej Słabiak, Andrzej Śledź - 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Philip Quast – 1989-1990 West End Cast, Complete Symphonic Recording, 1995: 10th Anniversary concert * Michael McCarthy – 1990-1992 West End Cast (Understudy), 1992-1993 UK and Ireland Tour, 1994-1997 West End Cast, 2001-2005 West End Cast, 1997 Concert in Chelmsford, 2004 Windsor Castle Concert, 2008 Guernsey Concert and 2008 Dublin Concert * James Mikelberg – 1990 Frederciton cast * Jan Åström – 1990 Stockholm cast * David Burt - 1990-1991 West End Cast * Patrick Rocca – 1991 Paris revival * Haruki Sayama - Original Japanese Cast and 1987-1990 Japanese Tour * Kunio Murai - 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1989-2001 Japanese Tour * Kiyotaka Imai 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1991-1994 Japanese Tour * Rob Gallagher 1995 Broadway * George Karaiskos – 1997 Florida cast * Mayo Kawasaki - 1997-2001 Japanese Tour * Ryu Kano – 1997 Japanese Tour * Côme Villneuve – 1998 Québec cast * Phillip Escosora – 1998 Dover tour * Stephen Bishop – 2000 US tour * Soma Suzuki – 2000, 2005-2006 Japanese Tour * Roger Tirazona – 2001 Malta tour * Shuler Hensley – 2001 Broadway * Jerome Pradon – 2001-2003 West End Production * Luis René Aguirre – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * David Masenheimer – 2002 West End production * Masaaki Uchino – 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Masahiro Takashima – 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Kojiro Oka – 2003 Japanese Green Cast and 2003-2011 Japanese Tour * Takuya Kon – 2003 Japanese Orange Cast and 2003-2011 Japanese Tour * Nic Greenshields - 2003-2004 West End Cast (u/s), 2018-2020 UK and Ireland Tour * Norm Lewis – 2006 Broadway revival, 2010-2011 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Hans Peter Janssens – 2006-2010 West End Production * Zen Ishikawa - 2007-2011 Japanese tour * Hiroshi Abe - 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Justin Andrus, Jack Wood – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Steven Evdox – 2009 St. John's cast * Łukasz Dziedzic - 2010-2012 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Ignasi Vidal – 2010-2011 (Madrid), 2011-2012 (Barcelona) * KENTARO – 2011 Japanese Tour * Hadley Fraser – 2011-2012 West End Production * RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition – Lewis Cochrane * Shoichi Fukui - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour * Tatsuya Kawaguchi - 2013: 25th Anniversary Japanese tour, 2015-2019 Japanese Tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * Mitsuo Yoshihara - 2013: 25th Anniversary Japanese tour, 2015 Japanese Tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * Masaaki Kamada - 2013: 25th Annivarsary Japanese tour and 2015 Japanese Tour * Tam Mutu – 2012-2014 West End Production * Moon Jong-Won - 2013 25th Anniversary South Korean tour * Earl Carpenter – 2008-2010 London cast, 2010 25th Anniversary UK Tour, 2013 Toronto tour, 2016 Asia Cast and 2015-16 Broadway Cast * Ignasi Vidal – 2013/2014 Spain tour * Hesam Mustafa – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * David Thaxton - 2014-2015, 2018 West End Production * Yūji Kishi - 2015 Japanese Tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * John Rapson - Les Miserables Broadway 2014 (u/s) and Les Miserables US Tour (u/s) * Will Swenson -2014-2015 Broadway Cast * Kevin Aichele-- Rainbow Stage, 2015 * Hayden Tee — 2015 Australian cast, 2016 Broadway Cast, 2016 Dubai Cast, 2016-18 West End Cast and 2019 Auckland Music Theatre & Amici Trust * Jeremy Secomb - 2015-2017 West End Cast and 2018 Guernsey Concert * Kim Woo-Hyung and Kim Hyun-Joon - 2015 Korean revival * Matthew Santangelo - 2016 Pope John Paul II High School Cast * Richard Smith - 2016 Pope John Paul II High School Cast * Matthew Miller - 2016 Pope John Paul II High School Cast * Jac Nelson - 2015 Marquee Youth stage * Jacob Smith - 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical * Josh Davis, Preston Truman Boyd - 2017 US National Tour * Nando Pradho - 2018 México City Cast * Bradley Jaden - 2018-2020 West End Cast * Rio Uehara and Kanata Irei - 2019 Japanese Tour * Michael Ball - 2019 Gielgud Theatre All Star Concert Movies * William V. Ranous – 1909 film * Henri Étiévant – 1913 films * Hardee Kirkland – 1917 film * Jean Toulout – 1925 film * Charles Vanel – 1934 films * Charles Laughton – 1935 film * Hans Hinrich – 1948 film (credited as Giovanni Hinrich) * Robert Newton – 1952 film * Bernard Blier – 1958 film * Tino Carraro – 1964 mini-series * Anthony Bate – 1967 mini-series * Bernard Fresson – 1972 mini-series * Antonio Passy – 1973 series * Anthony Perkins – 1978 film * Michel Bouquet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Geoffrey Rush – 1998 film * John Malkovich – 2000 mini-series * Takashi Matsuyama - Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Russell Crowe – 2012 film * David Oyelowo - 2018 mini-series Category:List of portrayers Category:Javert Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables